


It's alright bro

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Dacryphilia, Hero Worship, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Post-Game(s), after game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: The game ends, and everyone goes home. Everyone comes back, but Dirk can't help but wonder if his bro would show up too.He does.





	It's alright bro

Winning the game didn't turn out how Dirk expected, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant; he was so used to being one of the last two humans on Earth that being on a planet full of life was going to take some getting used to. He found himself back in his apartment, identical to how it was before the game in every way, except now it was in a bright and bustling city filled with hellish car honks, buses, and the inane chatter of people down below. His first action in the universe was to close the goddam window. 

With a quick check on pesterchum, everyone else was alright and in their respective homes catching up with their guardians and whatever the hell else they were doing. Dirk couldn't help but feel a bit sour about it, he'll never meet his older bro, he was all alone in this shitty apartment like always. Besides, he didn't know what he'd even do if he ever met the guy, memories of late night fondlings to old photos of him sprung up in his mind and he shook his head; he thought he was done with that by now, the whole situation would just be too awkward and uncomfortable. So he resolved to plop down on the couch, turning on the tv for some good 'ole my little pony, rainbow dash always knows how to cheer him up.

The front door opens and Dirk immediately springs up, taking out his katana and almost dropping it when he sees who it is.

"Hey little bro, sorry I'm late."

There he was, Dirk guessed, David Strider big shot director wearing a nice two piece charcoal suit, dark shades that could either be $5 or $1,000, standing in front of the door and looking at Dirk as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"I'd strife you but let's save that for later, okay?"

Dirk captchalogue's his katana as instructed, too stunned to think other wise.

"What's with the face Dirk, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Dirk, suddenly realizing that he's still in fighting stance and practically glaring down his bro, coughs and stands normally (or at least as normally as he can manage in the situation), weakly waving at David and keeping his distance from him.

"Uh, sup bro."

David smirks and begins unbuttoning his blazer as he speaks, casually tossing it to the side and rolling up his sleeves.

"That's better. I feel kinda bad now, not being there all those years to teach you some manners. But, there's no time like the present, right?"  
David takes a few steps then leans against the kitchen counter, nodding towards the battered kitchen table next to him as he crosses his arms.

"Why don't you take a seat, Dirk."

Dirk audibly swallows and slowly makes his way towards David; for some reason he's filled with an intense desire to look anywhere but at his bro, dread seeping into his chest but he doesn't know why, it's not like he's done anything wrong, right? He hasn't even met David before yet already he feels like he's in deep shit. Dirk takes his seat at the table, the chair half facing David as he stares down as his shoes.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?"  
Dirk tried to relax himself, he was a really fuckin cool dude after all he wasn't going to let David all up and undo him right away, cool dudes don't crumble easy. He schooled his face behind his cool as hell anime shades; he wasn't someone to be intimidated, not by anyone and especially not by his bro, no fucking way.

"Know what."

Dirk flinches as callused fingers brush against his cheek and he freezes, every muscle in his body tense, spring loaded and ready to fight at any given moment (but he knew he wouldn't, he didn't know how just that he'd stay right where he was told to) as David gently pulled the sunglasses off of Dirks face, folding them up and placing them on the table. Dirk hated this, he hated every second of this, what the hell was David doing? He hated not being able to hide behind his shades, he hated that every fiber in his being told him obey but for what reason he didn't know. He's dreamt about this moment for his entire life, planned for every nuance of interaction, yet when it finally happens Dirk is helpless against his bro's whims, his mind foggy with anticipation, fear, excitement that finally David is here.  
"How you feel about me."

David's hand cups Dirk's cheek, holding it softly as Dirk still refuses to look anywhere but downwards, his eyes unbearably naked.

"I gotta say, that's pretty fucked up Dirk, jacking it to your brother like that."

What the fuck? Dirks pulse begins to race; how much does he know? Shit, shit shit shit.

"Look at me Dirk."

Dirk is pretty sure that the ability to breathe has left long ago when his eyes trail up David's body, up towards his shaded impassive wall of a stare, austere in every way. His stomach drops and his fingers are numb.

"I can't blame you though, growing up alone like that is a sure way to get fucked in the head like you are. But your own brother Dirk? You should know better than that, I'm really disappointed in you."

Dirk didn't want to admit it, but that was a knife to the gut. Whenever he strifed, whenever he protected others, he thought about David; if he could fight for what's right back in the time of the juggalos, then so could Dirk in the game. He thought with a reunion like this he'd be proud of Dirk, commending him on his sick ass god tier powers, maybe even striving with him and being proud of how skilled he was. But this. . .he didn't really mean it, did he?

"What. . .?"

"You heard me Dirk. I know all about it, how you jacked it to my posters, to documentaries of me. Shit's depraved as hell."

His fingertips lightly breached into Dirks hair, feeling the strands flit through the gaps.

"Why'd ya do it?"  
Yeah like Dirk was going to answer that, no he kept his mouth shut tight, now glaring up at David. He didn't have to take this, this was his apartment, David just showed up he didn't owe any explanation. David's stare was still just as impassive, it was hard to tell how displeased he was by the neautralness of it.

"You know you're going to tell me Dirk."

Dirk wasn't going to tell him jack shit. . .and yet he stayed, he stayed sitting at the kitchen table chair, stayed looking up at his brother, stayed still for Davids hand to caress him gently while his words were brunt and harsh.

"Dirk, why did you do it."

It wasn't a question this time.

"I-I. . ."

Shit.  
David's thumb brushed along Dirk's lower lip, saliva making it shine.

"How did it feel Dirk, to get off on thinking about your brother. It's disgusting."

Dirk swallowed again, his brows threatening to crease as is his chin. He doesn't cry though, oh no Dirk Strider does not cry. This was all bullshit, just some pointless bullshit, it would pass, they'd laugh about it later, this is nothing.

But it didn't feel like nothing.

"Answer me Dirk."

"Please . . ."

He whimpered, he actually whimpered what the hell. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, this was stupid he wanted no part of this, fuck. But his legs felt like jelly, and the way David was looking at him had Dirk paralyzed on the spot. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to admit it, please don't make him do this.

"Please what?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Tears were threatening the corners of his eyes but he forced them back with everything he could, he tried to look away, looking up at his disappointed brother was just too fucking painful; but David held his face firm, Dirk had no option to look away, not anymore.  
"It's ok Dirk, you can tell me. What are you sorry for?"  
David's voice was oxymoronically soft compared to the grip he had on Dirk's chin, causing Dirk's stomach to swirl in uncertainty, stubborn to let go but a small part of him needed to give in to this. He closed his eyes as his voice wavered and strained.

"I'm sorry, for. . . just. . .you know."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

Dirk tried to control his breathing, focusing on the in and out, breathing deeply and he opened his eyes again. The way David was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell his innermost disgusting and defiling secret; something in Dirk cracked as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry . . .for getting off on you."

More tears began to fall, his breathing hitched in his throat, but he wouldn't give in yet not completely. David wiped away a few tears with his thumb, his grip loosening, the corner of his lips rose just slightly.

"How did it feel when you did?"

Did he want a fucking play by play? Dirk kept his mouth shut again, no he couldn't say this, he couldn't tell David how good if felt to think about him when he finished, how there were points in his life where he couldn't finish without the thought of his brother. No no he just couldn't admit to something like that, especially not to his face.

David took a step closer to Dirk, standing before him, his hand now combing back through Dirk's styled hair almost reverently.

"You can't make this up to me until you admit it Dirk. You want me to be proud of you, don't you?"

As David said that, Dirk broke absolutely. A sob burst from him as the tears began pouring down to the point he couldn't even see anymore, choked gasps suffocated him and all he felt was unrelenting despair and brokenness. His voice became garbled and whispy as he blubbered beneath David; he really did want to make him proud.

"It felt so good, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry it was so good bro I can't, I couldn't, please I'm sorry."

David chuckled, continuing to pet Dirk, soothing him as he trembled. 

"It really felt that good to think of me?"

"God yes, I'm sorry."

Dirk's words became lost in the gurgles of his wailing, his shoulders shook with every heave and cry. David took hold of the side of Dirk's head, gently bringing him close so his forehead rested against David's belly as he stroked his hair, holding him close.

"Shhhhhh it's ok Dirk, it's ok."

Dirk continued to sob into David's shirt, creating wet spots of tears and snot, his hands tentatively rising up and wrapping themselves around his brother's waist, holding onto him tightly and letting go of everything in him. He was so sorry, so fucking ashamed of himself, he wasn't expecting to get caught not like this. He was a complete fuck up in every way and there wasn't any coming back from this, but he'd do anything anything to make it up to David, his bro, in some way.

They stood there for what felt like hours to Dirk, but was really only a few minutes as he began to calm down, his bawling slowly fading, his breathing evening out ever so slightly, sniffling as his tears began to dry up. He stayed there, leaning against David's abdomen and clutching on, trying to breathe in tandum with him; he could stay here forever like this, holding onto his older brother as he ran his fingers through Dirk's hair. He sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in what was probably going to be the first and last moment of affection with David, before he probably beats his ass.

"Why don't you show me."

What? Dirk leaned back slightly, blinking up at his bro in confusion.

"Show me what you do when you're thinking about me."

Dirk’s eyes widened, he couldn't be serious could he? Just, take out his dick, right here right now? No that's ridiculous. Dirk leaned away from David, his arms letting David go and crossing against his chest.

 

“I can't do that.”

 

“Why not bro? What's stopping you?”

 

“I can't just, take my dick out. . .”

 

“Like I said, why not? I did tell you to if you need more motivation.”

 

Well, it's not like anyone else is here, and he does want to make it up to David, but this is embarrassing and kind of weird.

 

David crosses his arms and raises a brow expectantly, Dirk gulps and his own arms uncross; the whole situation feels so surreal, he places his hands on his thighs inching towards his fly, looking up to David for any kind of a signal that he was doing the right thing. David nods.

Dirk's hands twitch and tremble as they approach his fly, his eyes flickering back and forth from David back to his pants back to David again. Dirk didn't know why he needed approval, but he felt like he did, he wasn't sure what he was doing really, if he was doing what was asked, but the absence of David's disapproval told him everything he needed to know. 

Dirk undid the button, his breath shaking, and he pulled down the zipper. His chest heaving with a few lingering sobs threatening to overtake him again as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Going straight for your dick? No foreplay? I think I deserve a little teasing, don't you?"

He's right, normally Dirk would would make the most of it, palming himself through his pants, denying himself any gratification till the very end. 

Dirk sniffles and nods, his bro deserves more than a quick jerk right? He rests his hand on the soft bulge in his underwear, biting his lip; he's not hard, not yet, but there's something about the intense gaze of David watching him that his dick likes, and it only makes him feel more ashamed.  
His hand starts to follow routine, shyly palming himself, his eyes flickering occasionally to see if David approves, but he can't tell anything and it almost makes him want to cry again. 

The pressure of his hand increases, he needs his bro to be proud of him, and Dirk will give him a show if that's what it takes. He starts getting more into it, his legs spreading just a few inches wider, his breathing becoming heavier, his fingers teasing along the edges outlining his cock.

Dirk can't help the lone tear that falls down his cheek, too overwhelmed by everything, his mind flooded with just the thought to make bro proud. 

David hums and reaches out to pet Dirks hair again.

"That's it, that's good Dirk, keep going."

Dirk squeezes hit eyes shut and let's out a sob, a bolt of pleasure and something else blooms through his chest, his cock becoming more interested in the situation.

"Hmmm, you don't really need me to tell you what to do do you? You've done this plenty of times already, if you need me to help you out that's pretty pathetic."

Dirk's lower lip trembles because he's right, he know this ritual by heart, the exact way he masturbated to David every time. He's old enough to think for himself too, he doesn't need his brother telling him what to do now really, he's not a little kid. 

His hand dips below under his boxers with purpose this time, taking a hold of his dick and freeing it, pushing the edges of his clothes down and beginning to stroke himself.

David continues to brush through Dirks hair lovingly but his voice sounds otherwise.

"You don't even need me to tell you you're a good boy either do you? How fuckin lame would that be."

Dirk stopped for just a moment; he. . .he wanted to be good, he really did, but he didn't want to be a disappointment to David, so he shook his head and stroked more fervently, getting harder.

"Shit you do need to be called a good boy, huh."

Dirk shook his head looking down, no no he wasn't pathetic he didn't need to be told he was a good boy; but David tugged on his hair and made him look up.

"Do you?"

"P-please."

He whimpered.

"You're a Strider Dirk, how can you be so desperate? It's a shame really, but fine, you've been doing everything I've told ya so far so; good boy."

Dirk shivers and his dick twitches in his hand. Fuck he's a pathetic piece of shit, he's nothing, less than fucking nothing, but he's making David proud right? Or at least trying to, and that's all that matters right now.

Dirk unwittingly lets out a moan, he's hard as can be now and all he can think about is David, as he usually does. His eyes are red and puffy, he still sniffles as he strokes, but he continues now with more earnest, getting into the mindset he usually does, imagining what David could do to him; he imagines being fucked into the futon, being beaten down in a strife and being fucked as a prize, being taken at any moment at David's whim. He's always belonged to his bro now that Dirk thinks about it, and this just further proves it; everything he did was to make David proud, every time he got off it was to David, even now he follows every direction, succumbing to every praise and insult, unable to discern the pleasure from one or the other.  
He strokes harder now, faster, his eyes looking up to David pleadingly, completely helpless underneath him. 

"Good boy Dirk, do it just how you like it. But you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to."

Dirk obviously knew that, there's no way he'd finish without permission, at this point he'd never do anything without David's permission, shit was sacred. Dirk's hand was a blur now as he chased released, and each time he got too close he stopped, taking a second to catch his breath and thumbing over his slit leaking with sticky precum, only to go back at it once again just as furiously.

If he thought too hard about it yeah this was embarrassing as hell, but he didn't have to, not when he listened to David, if he follows what his bro tells him he'll be fine. Dirk's masturbation was mindless at this point, animalistic even, thinking nothing but what he was told to do.

"Do you want to cum Dirk?"

Dirk nods, fuck yes he wants to cum, he wants to cum for his bro, make him happy.

"You're going to have to beg for it, really Dirk that should be so obvious by now."

"Please please please I want to cum please let me cum bro I need it."

"Oh do you? I could tell you to stop right now and you would, wouldn't you. So you don't really need it."

"But I- I want it, please bro I wanna make it up to you, please."

"You think by cumming you'll making it all up? Hahaha what the fuck bro, that's dumb as shit."

Dirk almost starts crying again, out of frustration, shame, arousal. . .

"Please, please let me cum."

"Well, I guess it can't really be helped then, huh."

David takes off his sunglasses, taking his sweet sweet time folding them up and placing them next to Dirk's, before looking at his little brother with stunning burgundy eyes.

"You've been a good boy so far Dirk, now cum for me."

Every nerve in Dirk's body sparks like a live-wire as he becomes undone, twitching and quivering as he moans rather loudly, making a complete mess of himself when his spunk spills onto his boxers, shirt, pants, every piece of clothing there and covering his hand. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he has never felt so brain-dead in his entire life.

He thinks he blacks out for a moment, blinking while watching David squat before him with a rag cleaning up the mess Dirk made. Dirk's body is too weak to move so of course his bro has to do all the work helping him out of his dirty clothes, leaving him naked and shivering with post orgasm after-shocks. David then picks up Dirk, carrying him into his room and placing him down on the bed, before joining in under the covers.

When Dirk finally has some grip on reality, he realizes his head is resting on David's chest, his arm slung around across his brother's torso, and he tries to look up.

"M'sorry bro."

"Shhhh it's ok Dirk, you did good, really. Go to sleep now, ok?"

"I wanna make it up t'you."

"You will Dirk, you will. But I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Dirk's eyes widen just a fraction, before nestling further into David's arms and holding on tightly.

"Sweet dreams little bro."

Dirk falls asleep in his brothers embrace, the buzz of coming, the pride of doing good, still flitting through him all the way to his fingertips and he has never felt so happy to be home.


End file.
